warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Spottedclaw78
RE: Hi/Mentor Greetings. I'm going to assume you had more than you needed me for than a simple exchange of greetings, since Warriors Wiki is NOT a Social Network. So, what was it that you needed help with? 20:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : You seem misguided on a few points. I'll do my best to set you strait. First off, there is no mentoring program currently active at this wiki. Frankly, the community is just too big, and it would create too many edits from people who should be learning things by consulting our Policies Page or using the Tutorials or Help Desk. Secondly, I'm actually far from current in the place in the books. I'm currently reading Long Shadows, and this reflects my place in the books. I'm also using "reading" loosely, to mean that I have a bookmark in it but have been reading a few other books instead of it most recently. 20:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hi! I saw your question on Kitsu's talk page! The "mentor program" that I saw talking about on Hawkstar's page was for PCA which provides the artwork on most cats pages! Please consider joining, which you can do here and make a new topic called Spottedstar78 ~ Join Request and ask to join. Than you can go here which is the mentor program we were talking about. Your mentor will teach you how to do chararts (cat pictures) and more. Plus would you like a siggie (it's a signature)? Or a charart (character art)? Or editing tips? If you have any questions please feel free to leave me a message here at the bottom of the page! Thanks! 00:20 Sun Dec 4 There you go! 23:07 Mon Dec 5 Siggie Delivery is your siggie!. Want anything changed? Just leave me a message here. Here is how to make it work: Go to the top right corner and scroll over the 'down' button beside your username. Click "My preferences". Scroll down till you see a box that is about your siggie, type this into the box {+{SUBST:Nobubst|User:Spottedstar78/Sig}+} (Take out the + signs.) Click the 'custom signature box' below it. Scroll down and click save. Than scroll back up to the box, there should now be the siggie, if it's not there tell me. 01:27 Wed Dec 7 I'm so sorry, you need to put: {+{SUBST:Nosubst|User:Spottedstar78/Sig}+} without the plus signs. 14:16 Wed Dec 7 Your quite welcome, and I'm glad you like it :3 21:59 Wed Dec 7 Re: Hi! Glad you've joined the wiki! 23:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) From first glance, it seems like he was banned due to harassment of others. Unfortunately, I cannot unblock him as I do not have that right. If you'd like him unblocked, I suggest you go to Kitsufox with evidence supporting your cause. 23:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Unfair banning Without information such as the name of your sister and the details of the situation, I cannot review the situation and assertain what happened and what is or isn't fair. Please provide detail. Thank you, 01:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : After considering additional details supplied to me, Hawkstar45's ban remains (they did activly harass another user). Lillystar77 has also been issued a ban, as they counter-harassed Hawkstar45. Personal attacks and harassment are never cool. 01:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prehaps they should have considered the consequences before they spouted profanities and insults on each other in a public place. For the record, they'd have been banned eventually anyways, as Warriors Wiki is NOT their personal social network. Tell them to stop bawling like infants and got get AIM accounts or make their own wikia to throw their juvinile insults about on. The only thing not cool about this whole situation is that, if they're such good friends why do they treat each other like complete and utter dirt in public? They're, frankly, better off without each other if that's the way they're "friends". Under other circumstances I'd urge you to have an impartial Admin take a look at it, just to verify that I was being perfectly fair, but there simply is no other course of action. Making a personal attack against another person gets you banned here when it's that blatant and inappropriate (as it was from both parties). You could have Moonflight look at it, but what they did to each other consitutes harassment and violates not just Warriors Wiki rules, but Wikia Terms of Use. Feel free to waste Moonflight's time if you don't belive me, though. 23:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Eulalia For the record, Eu was voted out as an admin/'crat and they're just waiting on Wikia for the final rights to be removed. I suggested Moonflight for a reason: They're the only other active Sysop. Though if you felt like it you could try Misty (they're on the staff list, I don't know thier full username off-the-cuff). They at least voted in an RfR recently... 00:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Misty is Mistystar139 ;) 00:29 Thu Dec 15 Re: I'm really sorry that this happened, but according to our rules, it is fair, so I can't undo it. However, if they want to chat, they can take it somewhere else, where they are allowed to swear. 22:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC)